


The Kids Already Know

by Bubblebirdie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebirdie/pseuds/Bubblebirdie
Summary: “IthinkIlikegirls,”"Okay,""By girls I mean Bobbi,""Who?""Bobbi Morse- she was your partner for chem lab,"
Relationships: Laurel Lance & Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Kids Already Know

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be about Bobbi and Sara, but then, it turned into Laurel's POV. And then this. I know there's a lot of works about Sara coming out to Laurel (at least I'm pretty sure), so I really hope I'm not being too unoriginal here. Without further ado, enjoy!

“Sara Lance where the hell have you been!” Laurel helped her sister in through the window, “I had to cover for you, again. Mom and Dad are getting suspicious, and I’m worried. What is going on? God, please don’t tell me you’re sneaking out to meet Ollie,”

“No, no,” Sara shifted her weight, and she looked almost shy. Laurel tilted Sara’s chin up looking her in the eye.

“Sara, whatever it is, you can tell me,”

“IthinkIlikegirls,” she blurted, “I mean, I don’t think- I know. I like girls, Laurel. I really like girls,”

“Okay,” Laurel guided Sara to her bed, and they sat down.

“And there’s this girl that I really, really like,” Sara suddenly bit her lip and looked away.

“Do I know her?” Laurel reached for her sister’s hand.

“Yeah, she was- remember Bobbi,”

_“Sara!” Her little sister had burst into her room and was now proceeding to dump out the entire contents of her closet out on the floor. “Sara what are you doing?” Sara whirled around, a wild look in her eyes._

_“I don’t know Laurel- do you want to explain how Ollie knew-,” but her voice died down as she saw the person sitting next to Laurel._

_“Bobbi Morse,” She was Laurel’s partner for chem lab, and she was definitely grateful. Chemistry was the only class that she didn’t consistently get As in, and Bobbi was a mega-nerd. Besides the fact that she knew way more than any high-schooler should about biology or chemistry, she had more Star Wars stuff than even Felicity._

_“Nice to meet you,” Sara finally said before spinning out of there like a tornado._

_“I’m sorry about her,” Laurel turned back to her lab partner, but Bobbi had an odd look in her eye._

_“Nah, she’s kind of cute,” They continued their work, and Laurel thought nothing more of it._

“Oh, yeah, she said you were cute,” Laurel recalled.

“Anyway, her parents well- they kind of totally suck. She’s out, like out-out and everyone knows. Including her parents which is pretty badass of her… and umm, we’ve been going on dates sort of,”

“Have you guys… you know?”

“No, no, just making out. That’s all,” Sara promised. Then, Laurel hugged her. Sara sat still for a moment in shock, and then, she embraced her sister too.

“I’m glad you told me,” Laurel stroked her hair. “Now, off to bed with you,” She pulled away, kissed Sara lightly on the fore-head, and then, pushed her off the bed.

“G’night, Laurel,”

“Shut off the lights when you go,” Laurel got under the covers, and just before Sara shut the door, she called after her. “And if you ever want to talk, I’m here. I’d much rather listen to you gush about Bobbi than Ollie anyway,” Sara stuck her tongue out at her in the dark. Laurel laughed lightly. “Love you,”

“You too,”


End file.
